As a structure for fixing a battery in an electric vehicle such as an electric motorcycle, a fuel-cell motorcycle, or a hybrid motorcycle, there is disclosed a structure in which one end of a swing arm is coupled to a swing shaft, the other end of the swing arm supports the rear wheel, an electric motor for driving the rear wheel is placed at the other end side of the swing arm, and a battery is disposed at a position near the swing shaft of the swing arm, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.